Anger
by Pannychan
Summary: Okay...i didn't write anymore to this. Just wanted to let you guys know that there are no more chapters to this. Sorry. this was a one shot...r/r if you haven't already^_^


I don't own dbz or any of the characters....except Chrissy...she's all mine^_^  
  
a/n--just so you know...Trunks is 36 and Pan is 22...the other characters will come in next chapter. "~" indicate thoughts and "::" indicate messages and/or notes  
Oh and one more thing....for all you marron fans out there...Chrissy seems to resemble her...hmm....what a coincedence...j/k...i like marron as a character,  
but for me to put her and Trunks together as a couple and leave it that way...i don't think so.   
Sorry......  
And before some of you people freak out...i have totally changed the ending to this fic...it turns out that the original ending was too much like the ending to someone elses fanfic...sorry about that...well here it is...enjoy.  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"Pan! What did I do?"  
Trunks looked at Pan with pleading eyes. She was mad at him, but he didn't know why.  
"If you don't know, I'm not gonna' tell you!"  
"At least give me a clue or something. Did I say something wrong?"  
"Yes."  
"What did I say?"  
"If you don't know..."  
"Pan!" Trunks interrupted, "How can I know if you won't tell me?!"  
"It's not just what you said, Trunks!"  
"Pan, please... I'm begging you... tell me what I did."  
"It's not that easy, Trunks..."  
Pan couldn't tell him why she was mad. She couldn't tell him the reason she's so upset is that she's in love with him. And that seeing him and his new girlfriend, Chrissy, together makes her want to die. He would never understand. He would just laugh and call her a little girl.  
"Well I fail to see what's so difficult about it." Trunks said. Pan could tell he was beginning to get annoyed.  
"If I tell you why I'm mad I can never take it back."  
"Fine! If you want to be mad, be mad. See if I care!"  
Trunks got up and stormed out of her apartment, slamming the door behind him. Pan just stayed there sitting on her couch. Trunks had never just walked out on her before. Maybe she had been too hard on him. After all, it wasn't his fault he couldn't return her feelings. She decided to apologize. She ran out of her apartment and began to look for him. When he wasn't within her range of sight, she began to search for his ki. She found it at his apartment down the street. She then proceeded to fly to him. When she got to his apartment, though, his front door was open. So she just went right in. However he wasn't there. She looked around the house to see if he left any clues as to where he had gone. When she got to his room, she froze. His usually spotless room was uncharacteristically messy. Clothes were strewn all over his floor and bed. Dresser drawers were pulled out, and a couple were even out on his bed. If it weren't for the note addressed to her laying in the middle of the catastrophe that was his bed, she would have thought his placed had been robbed. She picked the note up and began to read it.  
It read:  
  
::Pan,  
I know you're on your way here right now, so I'll make this short. Leave me alone. I'm going to train for a while, and will be back in a couple of weeks. If you have something to say, talk to me then. But don't expect me to say much back.::  
Trunks  
  
Pan felt terrible. She had messed up big time. She wanted so bad to find Trunks and tell him she was sorry, but she knew better than to bother him right now. Instead, she decided to do Trunks a favor and clean up his apartment. She knew what kind of a neat freak he was, and if he was this mad tonight, she knew he wouldn't feel like cleaning up when he got home. When she had finished cleaning it to his standards, she got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote him a note. On her way out, she left the note open on the fridge.  
When she got home, she went strait to her room. She pulled a large suitcase out of her closet and threw it on her bed. She then proceeded to pack it, bringing only the essentials; sweats, tanktops, toiletries, etc. She still wasn't planning on finding Trunks, but he did have a good idea. Training always helps her to relieve stress. She figured a couple weeks of undisturbed training would give both her and Trunks time to cool down. She grabbed a few capsules and headed out. She went to a spot where she and Trunks used to spar. She activated a capsule and threw it into a clearing. When the smoke cleared, a small house appeared. She went into the house and unpacked her things.  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
Trunks was surprised to come home to a clean house. He looked around. Everything was just how he liked it.   
You've really out done yourself this time Pan...  
He went into the kitchen where he found the note that Pan had left him.  
It read:  
  
::Dear Trunks,  
I'm sorry I got mad at you. I was wrong. I know I'm going to regret saying this, but the reason that I was mad was because I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time now. And every time I see you with your ditzy girlfriend Chrissy it hurts...especially when she kisses on you and stuff. You know sometimes I feel that she was doing that stuff on purpose. She always gives me these dirty looks when she sees me around you.   
I realize, though, that it would be unfair of me to ask you to break up with her or to stay away from me when she's around. So I'm asking you this; if we're still friends after this, then can you at least cut down on the PDA?   
Your friend always,  
Pan  
P.S. and just so you know... I understand that we can't be more than friends. So, for my pride's sake, please spare me the "I'm too young for you" speech when I get back. And please don't tell anyone about what I said in this note.::  
  
Trunks felt terrible. He never knew that Pan had those kinds of feelings for him. Although, now that he thought about it, it wasn't so surprising. The two of them had become very close over the past seven years. Ever since their trip into outer space they have spent almost all their time together. In fact, they moved down the street from each other specifically so they wouldn't lose touch.   
He couldn't believe he'd written her that note. How could he have been so blind to her feelings. He didn't know how, but he was gonna try to make it up to her. He was just glad she wasn't mad anymore.   
Trunks was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?"  
"It's Chrissy."  
Trunks winced at the sound of her voice.  
Oh...not now... "Come in."  
The door opened and a tall, leggy blond walked in. All of a sudden, Trunks didn't feel very comfortable anymore. He knew what was coming.  
"Is there a reason that you left town without saying good bye? I was worried sick. Where have you been? WELL?!"  
"Chrissy, I can explain. You see, something came up unexpectedly so I had to leave town, and there was no way of contacting anybody... Not even my family."  
"Hmph... Okay then try to answer this one... Where is that brat Pan, huh? I went over to her house to see if you were there. She wasn't... In fact, there was a note on her door that said 'sorry for leaving without telling anyone. I won't be back far a couple of weeks. Something happened between me and Trunks that we need to work out.' Care to explain what she meant by that?"  
Trunks was shocked. Chrissy was jumping to conclusions that he didn't like.  
"Don't be so suspicious. Yes, me and Pan-chan got in a fight, but we both went our separate ways afterwards. Besides, you know we are strictly friends. Why would you care? Do you not trust me or something?"  
"Should I trust you? You know you are around her an awful lot. In fact, you're around her more than me!"  
"Oh...I see what this is...you're jealous."  
"Me? Jealous? Of a little brat like her? Of course I'm not jealous."  
"Then don't worry about it. And don't call her a brat."  
"Fine... well, I have to go. I need to get to work. It's almost 8:00am. Ja Trunks-kun."  
"Bye Chrissy. Hey Chrissy?"  
"Yes?..."  
"I know you're gonna be mad at me for asking this, but...can you not hang all over me while Pan is around us. It's a long story that I will explain later, but I need you to promise me that you'll not be so clingy."  
"Nani?! You want me to what?! "  
"Please Chrissy. She's had a crush on me for a long time now and it really hurts her when she sees us together."  
Chrissy just rolled her eyes and walked out the door.  
After Chrissy left, Trunks sighed and picked up the telephone and dialed Pan's number. He was hoping she would be home so they could talk. She wasn't though. He got her answering machine, so he left a message. He decided to go to her apartment just in case she was home and just wasn't answering her phone.  
He arrived at her apartment and knocked on the door.  
"Pan, it's me, Trunks. Are you there? Come on Pan open up. I'm sorry about the way I acted. If I'd known, I would never have left like that." Trunks was about to leave when Pan's neighbor came out.  
"Are you looking for Miss Pan?" the old lady asked.  
"Yes ma'am. Do you know where she is?"  
"Yes I do. She went on vacation in the mountains. Said she'd be back in a couple of weeks. That was a week ago."  
~Vacation in the mountains?...oh I get it...she went to train too...~ "Thank you. I'll just come back some other time."  
Trunks went home and called Pan's apartment to leave another message. After he did that, he decided to lay down and rest. Hopefully, he and Pan can have a nice talk after she got back.  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
Pan entered her apartment through her bedroom window. She immediately threw her things on her floor and then plopped onto her bed. She was exhausted.   
~I don't think I've ever trained that hard before...~  
She looked over to her dresser. She had three messages on her answering machine.  
  
::Message 1  
"Hey Pan, it's Trunks. I just got back from my training. Look, I'm really sorry about what happened. You weren't wrong at all. I know Chrissy can be clingy around me. Well, I guess I'll go now. See you later."  
End Message::  
  
Pan couldn't help but smile at the message. Trunks would often talk to Pan about how annoying Chrissy could be at times. The only problem was he would always say that Chrissy's clinginess didn't make him like her any less.  
  
::Message 2  
"Hey Pan, it's Trunks again. Um...I came over earlier but your neighbor told me you were on vacation. I take that as you're out training. Well, when you get home come over or give me a call or something. I really miss you and I want to talk to you. Okay? Ja ne Pan-chan."  
End Message::  
  
::Message 3  
"Hey...this is Chrissy...I don't know what is going on between you and my Trunks, I'm gonna warn you right now...stay away from him. I don't know why he's all of a sudden become so interested in your feelings, but today he actually told me not to be "clingy" to him when you're around. I swear Son Pan, if anythings going on you'll be sorry."  
End Message::  
  
Pan just rolled her eyes. That was just like Chrissy to try and "stake a claim" on Trunks.  
~What a snob...oh well, I better call Trunks and let him know I'm home...watch her be there...~  
Pan looked over to her clock.   
~6 pm...I hope he's home...~  
She dialed Trunks' phone number. She was relieved and disappointed when she got his answering machine.  
"Hi Trunks. It's Pan. I just wanted to tell you I'm home now. Guess you're not h-"   
Before she could finish her sentence, Trunks picked up the phone.  
"Pan?! Hi! How are you?"  
"Um...I'm fine I guess. I got your messages, so I called to say hi. Well, I'm gonna go now."  
"Nani? Dushite?"  
"Well I missed two weeks worth of classes. I have a sociology exam in three days and I need to study."  
"Gosh, Pan...I r-... I really wan-...ugh...Pan can you hold on for a sec.?"  
"Sure." Pan was kind of wondering what he was doing over there. Her questions were soon answered when she heard Trunks begin to scold someone.  
"Chrissy please stop. I'm trying to talk to Pan."  
~Ugh...see, Pan... I told you that snot would be over there...~ Pan thought to herself. Pan almost burst out laughing when she heard Chrissy's relponse.  
"But Trunks-kun. I'm here. Why do you need to talk to her when I'm right here? What makes her so important?"  
"I haven't seen or talked to her in two weeks. You, on the other hand, have not left my side since I got home a week ago."  
Pan began to giggle when she heard what Trunks had said.  
"What's so funny?" Trunks asked.  
"Nothing Trunks-chan. Well, I better go."  
"Matte-yo Pan. I really want to talk to you a little more. I know. Why don't you come over."  
"Trunks...I told you that I have to study."  
"I know you do. Bring your books with you and I'll help you. I really want to see you again."  
"Oh alright, if you insist. When should I come over?"  
"How about now?"  
"I don't know... Chrissy's there and I really don't want to be around her. Not after that message she left me. By the way Trunks...how did she get my phone number?"  
Trunks looked over to Chrissy.  
"How'd you get Pan's number?"  
Chrissy looked at Trunks like a child that got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.   
"I looked it up?" she said.  
"Her number isn't listed."  
"Oh, well, I looked it up in your address book... I'm gonna go home now. Ja ne Trunks-kun."  
"Yeah, ja Chrissy."  
Trunks returned his attention to his conversation with Pan, but was surprised to hear a dial tone an the other end. She'd hung up on him! He tried calling her back but she didn't answer. He hung up.   
"That little rat."  
Just then Trunks' phone rang.  
"Moshi, moshi."  
"Moshi, moshi Trunks-chan."  
"Pan-chan? Why did you hang up on me?"  
Before Pan could answer someone knocked on Trunks' door.  
"Hold on Pan-chan. I think Chrissy came back to apologize."  
Trunks was surprised when he opened the door and saw Pan there. She put her cell phone away as she walked into Trunks' apartment.  
"That was fast, Pan."  
"Yeah well I heard Chrissy leave, so I figured I'd better get over hear now before she decided to come back."  
Pan threw her backpack on the floor near the couch and made herself comfortable. She then pulled out her books and began to study them. Trunks took a seat beside her, and put his chin on her shoulder.  
"How can you read this stuff without falling asleep?"  
"Nani?" Pan asked as she let out a little yawn.  
"Never mind." Trunks said, "I'm going into the kitchen...do you want me to get you anything?"  
"A soda would be nice. And maybe a sandwich or two...or five."  
Trunks just chuckled.  
"Okay. I'll be right back."  
A few minutes later Trunks came back in with some soda and a plate of sandwiches. He set them down on the coffee table in front of the couch where Pan was sitting.  
"Thank you," Pan said as she picked up a sandwich. "Where's yours?"  
"I'm not that hungry. So how's the studying coming?"  
"I hate sociology."  
"I see. Well, let's get busy then, shall we?"  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
Pan was still studying. Trunks was just watching her study, and helping her when she needed it. He looked over to her. She was resting against the arm on the far side of the couch with her feet lying across Trunks' lap. Trunks looked down to her socked feet. Then at her face. She was intently studying her book. She had said almost nothing to him in two hours. He looked back down to her dainty feet. Then he got an idea. An evil idea. Without hestiation, he grabbed her ankles and began to ruthlessly tickle the bottom of her feet. Pan immediately put her book down and attempted to break free of the iron grip that he had on her.  
"TRUNKS!!!… HA HA!!… STOP!… HA!… STOP IT!!… LET ME GO!!!… HAHAHAHA!!!…"  
Pan kicked at him and ended up hitting him in the gut. He let go of her and doubled over. Pan instantly felt bad about kicking him.  
"Trunks? Are you okay? I'm so sorry…but you had it coming to you. You know what kinds of reflexes I have."  
Trunks looked back up at Pan with an evil smirk on his face. Pan immediately realized that she hadn't really hurt him and that it was all a trick. She tried to get away, but he was too fast for her. He immediately tackled her and began tickling her sides. Pan tried to struggle free, but it was to no avail. He had her pinned down. So she did the only other thing she could think of. She began to tickle him back. Trunks was so caught off guard that he fell right on top of her.   
Just then Trunks' door burst open.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE??!!"  
Trunks looked up to see a very angry Chrissy.   
"Chrissy this isn't what it looks like...Pan and I were just goofing around."  
Chrissy stormed over and picked Trunks up by the arm. Trunks rolled his eyes and held his hand out to help Pan up. She happily grabbed it and pulled herself up. Chrissy was ticked to say the least.  
"Get your grubby little hands off of MY boyfriend! I don't know who you think you are, but you need to learn your limits!"  
Pan looked at Chrissy. ~Who does this little bitch think she is?...~  
"How dare you talk to me that way. Trunks and I are friends...JUST friends...we can goof around with each other all we want. If you don't like that then that's too bad."  
Trunks didn't like the way Pan emphasized the phrase "just friends". She seemed almost hurt when she said it. After all, he had never said that they could never be a couple. In fact, he was becoming quite interested in her. She was beautiful, funny, he could talk to her about anything, and she was saiya-jin. Which meant that he wouldn't have to keep the secret from her or worry about her freaking out about it.  
Pan noticed how hurt Trunks seemed when she said they were just friends. She was beginning to regret saying it.  
Chrissy was enraged with the way Pan was talking to her.  
"So...you're telling me that you have no feelings for Trunks romantically?"  
Pan hesitated. She knew that either answer could get her in trouble. If she said no, then that would probably ruin any minute chance that she had with Trunks. If she said yes, then that would set her up for some serious humiliation.  
"I...I don't know."  
"Oh really?...then you wouldn't mind if I did this..."  
With that, Chrissy reached over and gave Trunks a deep, passionate kiss. Pan couldn't take it. He had promised her he wouldn't let that happen. But here he was kissing her back. She couldn't stay there. It was too painful. Pan ran past Trunks and left the apartment. Trunks broke the kiss with Chrissy and chased after Pan.   
"Pan!! Matte-yo!!! Where are you going?"  
"As far away from you as I can get!"  
"What's her problem?" Chrissy asked.  
Trunks looked at Chrissy. He was truly disgusted by her.  
"What's her problem?!! You're her problem! I told you not to do that sort of thing around her."  
"It's not my problem that she has a crush on you. I just wanted to make sure she understood that you're off limits."  
"Do you not understand that she is my BEST friend? It hurts her enough when she sees you hang all over me, but to kiss me right in front of her..."  
Trunks was completely P.O.ed at Chrissy. He didn't want to have anything else to do with her. As far as he was concerned, they were over.  
"That spoiled brat of a child is your best friend?"   
Trunks stared at Chrissy with disbelief. She had crossed the line way too many times.  
"How dare you say that about Pan. She is not a spoiled brat and she is definately NOT a child! Unlike YOU!"  
Trunks was so busy yelling at Chrissy that he didn't notice that Pan had come back into the house. She was going to say something, but decided not to when she heard Trunks begin to defend her. She wanted to see just what he would say.  
"Well if that's how you feel, then maybe you should be with her instead."  
Chrissy, thinking that Trunks would never consider someone so young, was surprised by Trunks' answer.  
"Maybe I should. I love her a hell of a lot more than you. In fact, I don't even like you anymore. I don't know what I ever saw in you to begin with."  
Pan gasped. ~Did he just say that he loves me?...~  
"Nani? You love her?"  
Trunks hesitated. Did he just say that he loves Pan? He knew he liked her. And that he loved to be around her. He had missed her so much while she was gone. But was that enough to call it love. No, but there was more to his feelings. When it all came down to it, it simply felt right to be with her. Kami, it felt right. She had always been there for him. They had grown really close over the last eight years. Was that enough to say he loved her. Yes...it was.   
"Trunks! Answer me! Do you love her?"  
"Yes...I do."  
"Then maybe I should leave."  
"That's a good idea."  
"That's it? You're picking a child like Pan over a woman like me?"  
Trunks was about to respond, but froze when he felt someone's ki shoot through the roof. He looked over his shoulder.  
~Pan...~ If it's one thing Trunks learned a long time ago, it's that you don't call Son Pan a child.  
Pan lunged at Chrissy, but, lucky for her, Trunks caught her in mid air. He had to hold her really tight though because she was struggling to get free of his grasp.  
"Why you little skank...when I get my hands on you..."  
"Get out Chrissy." said Trunks.  
"But.."  
"Get out before I let her go!"  
Chrissy left without another word. Trunks loosened his grip around Pan's waist a little, but he was still holding her really close. Pan was really nervous. He had never held her so close before.  
"How much of that did you hear?"  
"Just the part where she called me a child."  
"Oh..." Trunks was a little disappointed. He had just professed his love to her and she wasn't even there to hear him...or so he thought.  
"Why'd you come back?" he asked while still holding her close.  
"I-I left my books here."  
"Oh...you know..." he said while turning her around in his arms. "we never finished studying."  
"I-I'm really not in the mood to study right now."  
Trunks smiled at her. He began to lower his face to hers, stopping just centimeters away. Pan could feel his breath on her lips. Her heart began to pound.  
"Me neither..." he said in a husky voice. Trunks closed the gap between them. Pan's heart soared as Trunks' hot lips met her own. 


End file.
